


Changing hues

by ABO_gamer



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Deviant Connor, Drabble, Insinuated that Connor comes to love Hank, M/M, connor cares in his own way, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABO_gamer/pseuds/ABO_gamer
Summary: Connor was made to hunt deviants, he couldn’t be one himself. Let alone care for someone more than himself. Right?





	Changing hues

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I couldn’t sleep, so please enjoy this super short little thing ❤️ I hope to be writing more Hank/Connor in the future just of a longer nature :)

Connor can’t feel. He’s an android. A plain, simple, top-of-the-line, android; but, Hank? Hank was a human. All flesh and bone with raw emotions that confused Connor to his core. He didn’t understand why Hank could care for deviants so easily. 

Connor remembered the clear look of distaste and regret that washed over Hanks features after he watched him shoot the deviant sex android. The other soon to commit suicide immediately afterwards.

Love. 

Hank had gone on about how it seemed like they loved each other but all Connor could see were two deviants in the way of his mission.

The idea of love never strayed far from Connors thoughts after that.

What was love?

Simple, love was a deep feeling of affection, an emotion that made you feel the need to do anything for the one you “loved”. Connor didn’t love anyone. He was an android. He couldn’t love.

When he helped push Hank to better himself, shower and dress, eat better, and more importantly, not to drink, it was because those things only got in the way of Connor completing his task. Hank had to be okay for it to work out in his mind. He told himself he’d push anyone to do better if they were his partner in completing a task; but, would anyone compare to Hank?

Hank was a mess of a man and Connor knew it. He was hopeless with a beer and a gun. A man drowning in his sorrows, too afraid to pull himself up. 

Connor wasn’t afraid though, he’d pull Hank up by the collar of his shirt if he had to. The man needed him and somewhere in Connor, he knew that he needed the drunk too.

But Connor was an android and he couldn’t feel, that’s what he told himself at night as his LED flashed a warning yellow in the dark of night.

Connor would end all deviants and make Amanda proud, was what he told himself as he pulled a blanket over Hanks sleeping form, eyes locking on to Sumos, and in their reflection he could see the flashing of a red ring before his world came to an abrupt stop.

Error..error..

Maybe being a deviant wasn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated :)


End file.
